1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and an apparatus for adjusting a serial data signal, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for adjusting skew of a serial data signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a serial data signal is being transmitted, the serial data signal is delayed due to various reasons, such as different loads or changes in the transmission paths, so that a phase difference is generated between the serial data signal and a clock signal, wherein the serial data signal and the clock signal should be originally synchronized. This phenomenon is referred to as skew. When the skew is generated between the serial data signal and the clock signal, the transmission of the serial data signal may have errors after a long period of time has elapsed. Thus, it is an important subject to increase the skew tolerance upon the data transmission of the serial data signal.